Mine Not Yours
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry tired of Mrs. Weasley trying to push him towards Ginny decides to use the bond between him and his mate. It seems Trunks has a few choice , words and actions to prove who Harry belongs to.


**Arashi: This is a request for Queen Hobbit22 wanted a Trunks/Harry. I did a Vegeta/Harry one so this be a second or so in DBZ/Hp crossover for slash pairing. Sirius is alive and never dies.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. **

Warnings: Au, Fluff, Bad Dumbledore and MW, Jealous Ginny, Language, Bond, mild sexual content, Alive Sirius, Establish Relationship, possessive Trunks, and implied unrequited feelings

Mine and Not Yours

Summary: Harry tired of Mrs. Weasley trying to push him towards Ginny decides to use the bond between him and his mate. It seems Trunks has a few choice , words and actions to prove who Harry belongs to.

* * *

Green eyes twitches briefly as a plump red head nods stating to him, "Your seat is next to Ginny, Dear."

Harry glances at Hermione catching her eyes in a pleading motion which she gives a look of understanding as she glance at Ron beside her with an eye roll. He smirks knowing their relationship didn't work and her eyes keeps drifting anywhere but the tall redhead who continue eating.

"You and Ginny look wonderful together," Dumbledore said making the sixteen year old to snort softly.

"I have someone," he replies getting a hand squeeze his leg from Ginny which leaves him uncomfortable.

"But I'm more better," Ginny purrs sultry in his ear making Harry open his link with his mate while he spies Charlie, Bill, and the twins share a look before nodding at him.

'_**Trunks come to Grimmuald place. Please help me!'**_ Harry pleads through the link as Remus and Sirius give a pointed look at Mrs. Weasley which she ignores just continue on encouraging Ginny while Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.

'_**I'm coming,'**_ a male voice growls possessively in response making Harry smile which gone unnoticed expect for a few people.

Everyone jumps when suddenly a tall, muscular purple hair man with a spiky hair man appears in the middle of the room. Harry grins leaping out of his seat to go to the purple hair man nuzzling against him.

"Trunks," Harry murmurs taking in his scent as Trunks growls back at the raven teen.

"Ugh get a room you two," the purple teen's companion mock gag while grinning at the couple which Trunks flips him off making him laugh with amusement.

"Shut up Goten," Harry and Trunks said at the same time making Goten laugh even more harder while the others stare.

"Harry get away from him! You are mine!" Ginny shouts making Remus plug his ears as his heighten senses are higher with a full moon coming while others couldn't help but see more of the resemblance between mother and daughter.

"He's not yours," Trunks growls, blue eyes narrowing into slits at the redhead girl. "He's mine, my mate and my life."

"Crap there he goes primal again," Goten comments sitting nearby chair looking at Sirius and Remus waving at them which they return the greeting with a nod. "Trunks just kiss him or something."

Trunks ignores his friend kissing Harry's lips possessively making the raven whine into the kiss. He runs his hands over the smaller teen before dipping one hand in front of his pants much to the room's surprise as they can hear the possessive growls of mine being repeated. Harry yelps as he gets squeeze by his mate.

"DOWN TRUNKS," Harry shouts pulling away from the kiss only to have the demi-saiyan to nuzzle his neck purring. Harry let the other hold him tighter looking at the others with a dark blush and admits, "He gets like this at times. It's true I'm his mate. This is Trunks and a-"

Harry stops turning a darker read fighting the urge to moan as he feels a furry appendage slipping into his pants and looks down seeing a tail. 'Shit! He's going to be rutting soon and I'm going to be stuck in the same room for a few days…err…weeks. Damn Vegeta and Bulma especially commenting about them wanting a cub or was it kid…' he shakes out of his thoughts and he lets one hand touch the tail squeezing softly catching Trunk's attention.

"Not now Trunks soon," Harry promises seeing the blue eyes darken and a look of promise within their depths

"That's impossible," Dumbledore manages to say after getting his voice back while it cause Trunks to growl in a dark possessive, protective manner.

"It is," Sirius comments lifting a hand, "go ahead and take him Trunks. Remus and I will head that way along with few others later on."

"Good," Trunks growls turning his attention to Harry. "Now Mate of mine."

Harry nods letting Trunks take him away as fast as he came while Goten calls out to wait for him.

* * *

**Arashi: There is no direct bashing in this though I just enjoy writing bad/Manipulative Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Sirius and Remus knows about Trunks and the others already and Harry being with him. Other than times the saiyan tails will come to the demi-saiyans seem like an interesting idea since Gohan had his as a little boy and all. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
